Silencio Epílogo
by Ikara
Summary: Shizuka, la hija menor de Kenshin y Kaoru, concluye la historia de sus padres.


SILENCIO

EPÍLOGO

HIMURA SHIZUKA

Cuando mi anciano padre se fue dejó un gran vacío en nuestras vidas pero sobre todo en el corazón de mi madre. Se llevó con él una parte de su adorada esposa y todos sabíamos que ella no tardaría en seguirle. A pesar de estar rodeada del cariño de su familia nadie podía suplir la falta de mi padre. El era su vida y ya no estaba.

Aquella mañana la encontramos con mi padre entre sus brazos, llorando desolada mientras acariciaba su largo pelo blanco y besaba su rostro bañándolo en lágrimas. Tras el funeral le lloró días enteros y después pareció resignarse pero la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pasaba mucho tiempo en silencio, recordándole y a veces parecía no ser consciente de que las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas.

Murió seis meses después. Su corazón se paró mientras dormía. Parecía sonreír. Parecía haber muerto feliz. Quizá estaba soñando con mi padre. Quizá sabía que iba a reunirse con él. La enterramos junto a él. Estoy segura de que ahora están juntos, cuidándonos desde algún lugar.

Llevaban más de sesenta años juntos, casi una vida. Recuerdo cómo se miraban. Recuerdo haber visto desde niña sus miradas cómplices y las sonrisas que intercambiaban. Mis hermanos y yo éramos lo más importante para ellos. Nos criaron con amor y respeto. Fueron tiernos con nosotros pero también severos en ocasiones. Sin embargo siempre tuvieron su parcelita para ellos solos y a mí me encantaba verlos así, enamorados.

Las clases de kendo nos daban los ingresos. Cada vez vinieron más alumnos interesados en aprender la técnica Kamiya-Kasshin de mi abuelo. Yahiko era el instructor, aunque mi madre a veces también iba a impartir clase. Mi padre por su parte preparó un pequeño huerto donde cultivó verduras y hortalizas. Con eso y con lo que pescaba teníamos suficiente para comer. A veces alguien requería su ayuda para hacer alguna que otra reparación en su casa y le pagaban por ello, bien con dinero o en especie. Éramos humildes pero formábamos una familia bien avenida.

Recuerdo que mi padre abrazaba a mi madre cuando ella había tenido un mal día y se mostraba decaída y ella se recostaba en su pecho y parecía olvidar todos los problemas. Cuando era mi padre quien se mostraba sombrío mi madre siempre tenía un gesto de cariño y una sonrisa para él. Los vi tantas veces sentados juntos contemplando las estrellas o la puesta de sol... o simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Mi madre apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de mi padre y él la rodeaba con un brazo. Y así, con las cabezas juntas, podían pasarse horas. A veces, cuando ellos creían que mis hermanos y yo dormíamos, oía el murmullo de sus voces a través de los paneles. Los oía hablar en voz baja y reír. Después dejaba de oírlos y sabía que se habían entregado a los placeres de los juegos de almohada.

En ocasiones discutían y se enfadaban, como todas las parejas, pero su enfado no duraba mucho. Mi madre, cuando tuve la primera discusión de casada con mi esposo, me dijo que era difícil estar mucho tiempo enfadado con la persona con la que te acostabas cada noche. Tenía razón.

Me arrodillo ante sus tumbas y dejo sobre cada una un ramo de flores. No puedo evitar derramar lágrimas. Mi madre... tan dulce, tan cariñosa... tan fuerte y en el fondo tan frágil. Tenía el genio tan vivo... y sin embargo se le pasaba tan pronto el arrebato... Y mi padre... tan tierno, tan noble... A veces era demasiado bueno... tan protector... y tan terco. Nobuyori, mi esposo, dice que soy una curiosa mezcla entre los dos. Dice que soy dulce como mi madre y noble como mi padre... y que también tengo el mal genio de mi madre y soy tan terca como mi padre.

El pensamiento de la primera vez que Nobuyori vio a mi padre me hace sonreír. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que yo fuera hija de Battosai. El nombre de hitokiri de mi padre es leyenda. Una leyenda que él prefería olvidar. El caso es que mis padres me dijeron un día que podía invitar a Nobuyori a comer para conocerle y cuando él llegó al dojo y reconoció el pelo rojo de mi padre y su cicatriz en forma de cruz palideció. Mi padre no ayudó mucho mirándole tan serio y con ceño, como si estuviera ante un enemigo cuyas intenciones tuviera que descubrir. A veces podía comportarse como una gallina con un solo polluelo. Y es que yo era su niña. La única chica. La más pequeña y él no iba a consentir que nadie me hiciera el menor daño.

Mi madre, por el contrario, sonreía y miraba a Nobuyori con aprobación, dándole la bienvenida y diciéndole que estaba encantada de conocerle. No me pasó por alto el codazo que le dio a mi padre para que dejara de fruncir el ceño y se mostrara un poco más hospitalario. Entonces él le dio la bienvenida y le dijo que le alegraba conocerle. Nobuyori los saludó cortés y les devolvió el cumplido. Pero a mí las palabras de mi padre me habían sonado más bien como una advertencia. Más que "me alegra conocerte" parecía decir "como le hagas daño a mi pequeña te cortaré en pedazos". Mis hermanos mayores se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación. Después de los saludos de rigor mi madre hizo pasar a Nobuyori, que aún estaba un poco cohibido y yo me detuve un momento fuera con mi padre.

- ¡Papá! ¿Es que te has propuesto espantarle? – protesté.

- No – contestó él.

Parecía sorprendido por mis palabras, así que vi que no tenía ninguna intención de intimidar a Nobuyori, al menos de manera consciente. Simplemente se comportaba como un padre protector.

- Yo le quiero – le dije – Y él también a mí. Dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres?

Entonces sonrió y se relajó.

- Lo siento – murmuró – A veces se me olvida que ya no eres una niña.

Yo lo abracé.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí – le dije – Y yo siempre seré tu niña.

Con el tiempo mi padre y Nobuyori se convirtieron en grandes amigos y muchas veces reían recordando su primer encuentro.

Ryuichi, mi hijo pequeño, me abraza, abstrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas; echa mucho de menos a sus abuelos. Hoy es su aniversario de boda. El primer aniversario en que ellos ya no están. Hemos venido todos a rezar y a traerles flores. Están mis hermanos, mis cuñadas y mis sobrinos. Y también mi esposo y mis hijos. Es tan dura su ausencia... Pero yo me los imagino felices, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo. Ellos están juntos y desde donde estén velan por nosotros... pero con su parcelita para ellos dos... como siempre.


End file.
